The systems and methods described herein relate generally to debugging workflow instances and, more particularly, to simultaneously monitoring and debugging multiple workflow instances throughout a distributed network.
At least some known debugging tools allow remote debugging of a running workflow instance over a network. Some such debugging tools use a graphical client interface. However, such tools require that debugging services be installed on the computer or device running the workflow instance. Moreover, when a user connects to a device in order to debug a workflow instance, all other workflow instances running on the device are stopped.
Further, for at least some known debugging tools, only one workflow instance can be debugged at a time when using a tool having a graphical client interface. Similarly, for at least some known debugging tools, only one debugging tool having a graphical client interface can be connected to a device at any one time.